


【all林】德云小聚那些事儿上

by wenzhanyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, all林 - Freeform, 郭奇林 - Freeform, 郭麒麟 - Freeform, 饼林
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenzhanyan/pseuds/wenzhanyan
Summary: 马桶＋醉酒联文产物，有下篇





	【all林】德云小聚那些事儿上

**Author's Note:**

> 我的妈我终于会用了

　　马桶＋醉酒＋醒酒

　　

     “抽烟喝酒烫头”是德云社叫的最响的号子，于老师爱喝，也能喝，传说一天可以赶八个饭局，曾经醉酒上台，倾情演绎惊世绝唱汾河湾。

　　

　　作为于老师的首席大弟子，郭奇林也是一个不折不扣的小酒鬼，幼时便经常缠着爷爷那筷子沾一滴白酒，让他舔一舔，过过酒瘾。

　　

　　如今长大了，也是三天一饭局，五天一酒局，一定得跟人家喝一杯，偏这小家伙不争气，三杯啤酒下肚就不分东南西北，还非得逞强，自我感觉良好以为自己是醉仙转世，嚷嚷着要灌醉别人，殊不知他的酒都是身边的哥哥们心疼他，偷偷兑了水，也是这孩子傻，一杯酒晕晕乎乎的，只顾着乐，连白酒和雪碧的味道都分不清。

　　

　　所以，当他的好哥哥们有意将他灌醉，这傻乎乎的少年根本没有一丝还手之力，端着酒杯迷糊的睁大眼睛嘀咕：“今天的酒怎么那么辣，一点儿都不甜了~”

　　

　　然后打了一个酒嗝，一路狂奔到厕所，差点将五脏六腑吐了出来。

　　

　　岳云鹏心疼孩子，赶紧去给顺气，孙老师也是又搬板凳又拿纸巾，把孩子抱在怀里哄，好不容易抽出空回头使唤烧饼给拿张卫生纸，就看饼四二位大爷吊儿郎当的靠在门口对着他们家瘦瘦小小的少年背影一阵猛拍，还一块讨论哪张的曲线更漂亮，气的他冲上前几步一把，将手机夺了过来：“干什么呐不知道帮忙啊看孩子多辛苦……给我发过来，哎？这张最好！”

　　

　　抱着孩子的孙老师……

　　

　　所以当晕乎乎的少年喝了一小杯蜂蜜水，意识恢复一点点，看到被@的疯狂震动的手机以及被@的内容时，借着一身酒劲儿，开始了惊天地泣鬼神的撒泼打滚拉屎三部曲。

　　

　　“你们要是不删微博，今天谁也休想上我的床！不！这一个月都不要上我的床！我去找栾哥睡去！”

　　

　　小孩泪眼迷离的站在马桶上面，悲恸的控诉哥哥们的罪行：“信不信我从这里跳下去！”

　　

　　孙老师：“我们家在一楼…”

　　

　　“我说我从马桶上跳下去！！！！”

　　

　　……你跳吧

　　

　　“哎哎哎别呀林林，你要是受了伤，四哥不得心疼的心都碎了呀~那么高摔下去可怎么好啊~”

　　

　　“不是饼哥不答应，是我这都发了一个小时了，那群粉丝肯定截图了，没有用的。”

　　

　　“我不管你不解决这事我就跳下去你们以后就再也看不见我了呜呜呜高叔叔老阎周航哥哥你们在哪里…这里有坏人欺负林林~他们都坏坏~林林不活了！”

　　

　　“啊不要！林林！会受伤的！”

　　

　　“那么高林林命最重要！”

　　

　　“林林不要怕哥哥接着你！”

　

　　

　　门口换成了孙老师，只有他一个人，当然也只能是他一个人，挺着三十六个月的大肚子，居高临下的看那三个大神经病滑稽的哄三个小神经病，

　　“唉。”

　　

　　“师哥不容易。”

　　

　　“养着一帮神经病，这日子得多艰难呀。”

　　

　　

　　“我不跳也可以。”

　　

　　小孩眼珠子转溜的飞快：“你们都得用这个姿势给我拍一张照片然后发微博。”

　　

　　“为什么？”

　　

　　“这样就会让他们觉得，我们所有人都喝醉了呀，大家就不会笑我一个人啦~”

　　

　　孩子自欺欺人莫得意义啊……

　　

　　小孩下巴一扬，颇指气使的瞪着无可奈何的哥哥们：“我可是少班主~被人灌醉这种事怎么能传出去呢，铁铁们一定会笑话我的……那群女明星，以后可都不跟我合作了！多丢人啊~但是如果哥哥们也装作喝醉的样子，大家一定会认为我英勇神武，一个人把你们一群人都喝倒啦！”

　　

　　……有人会信？

　　

　　在场五个人，三个想上少班主的床，一个心疼孩子，还有一个嘛…“兔子你年龄小，不可以回家那么晚哟！爸爸妈妈会担心你的！”

　　

　　“那好吧，师哥我走了。”等我长大了再来。

　　

　　

　　好容易哄着他们少主给拍了照片，小岳给他师猪发送了一个讨好的眼神，孙越回瞪一眼，还是只身上了二楼，将广阔的天地留给了年轻人们。

　　

　　

　　三人眼神接触，彼此确定了各自的任务。

　　

　　“我去接陶阳。”岳云鹏用口型无声的比划：“这里……先交给你们俩。下半夜我和陶阳来接班。”

　　

　　

　　少了一个竞争对手，烧饼和曹鹤阳自然十分开心，再投向天真的少年时，目光便带了一丝晦暗。

　　

　　“林林，不要在这里坐着了，哥哥…带你回卧室，好吗？”

　　烧饼紧紧盯着坐在马桶上翘着小脚的少年，冲他张开了手臂。

　　

　　郭奇林原本在自顾自的玩手手，忽的被烧饼一喊，脑子没能转过圈来，他歪着小脑袋，看着比他高大许多的男人，突然一爪子勾住了烧饼的衣领，男人被突如其来的拉扯懵了一下，再回过神，少年清秀的五官就在眼前突然放大清晰。

　　少年傻呵呵的笑了出声：“哥哥，你被林林吓到了哟~”

　　“小崽子老子他妈现在就办了你，艹！”

　　

　　浴室里家伙齐全，他们几个昨儿就来踩好了点，置办齐了家伙什，烧饼将少年翻了个个儿，将他压在马桶上，少年的膝盖抵住马桶后侧的抽水桶，牛仔裤松松垮垮的挂在小腿上，露出了大片春光，烧饼的喉结不自觉滚动了一下，拿了润滑剂就往少年的后股上倒，年轻的男孩曾被许多人夸过是水做的，烧饼只稍稍抠弄了几下，他便化成了一滩春水，尖尖的下巴抵在按钮上，小口小口的呼吸着新鲜空气：“啊…哥哥…好难受，林林好难受啊…啊！”

　　“我艹，林林，你真紧，放松些，把哥哥夹坏了你以后可怎么爽啊？”

　　巴掌打在少年白嫩的皮肉上，发出清脆的声响：“林林，舒服吗？啊“舒服不舒服啊？”

　　炙热的阴茎来回穿梭在紧致的穴肉中，逐渐找到那凸起的一点，烧饼猩红了眼睛，狠狠撞在那点上，郭麒麟爽的连脚趾都蜷缩一团，喉咙也漏出断断续续的浪叫：“舒服啊…哥哥好棒！林林要…要死掉了…啊！好舒服！嗯…啊！快！哥哥再快一点啊！林林…林林不行了！嗯啊！要死掉了！啊！啊……”

　　

　　“艹，老子先放你一马，回卧室再继续办你。”他长臂一挥，捞起少年瘫软下去的细腰，朝外面走，刚到门口，遇到拿着醒酒汤的曹鹤阳迎面而来，汤水只飘着微弱的热气，显然已出锅有段时间了，男人爱怜的抚摸着少年通红的脸蛋和膝盖，语气带了些责备：“这一会都忍不了吗？这个姿势不舒服，把膝盖都给磨红了，你呀…”

　　“呸！”烧饼轻啐“老子是个男人，这小崽子那么勾引，我把持得住才怪！”

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
